Boire ou réfléchir, il faut choisir
by Mirliton
Summary: Une trève des 4 maisons pour une beuverie: bonne idée?... Mais avec un futur Maître de Potions pompette, des liquides verts tentateurs et quelques ahuris gaffeurs, rien de moins certain!


**La rentrée, c'est pas gai, donc un petit délire pour mieux attaquer (taïoo!)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** merci Mme Rowling. Merci Mr Hergé. Merci Mr Hugo. Merci Mr Goscinny. 

Et merci, merci, merci _**Benebu**_, pour la traduction de _Trop Fort le Mangemort II_. D'ailleurs, ce produit de mon esprit déliquescent est entièrement dû à un paragraphe de cette excellente fic:

"_Les jeunes de dix-sept ans pensaient que goûter ce qu'il y avait dans chacune des bouteilles derrière le bar était une bonne idée, même si certaines boissons étaient vertes. Surtout si certaines boissons étaient vertes."_

**Genre:** c'est encore, toujours, du délire. Et si vous trouvez que certaines obsessions reviennent souvent dans mes histoires... ben... (Freud, au secours!!)

**Gros effort:** ceux qui me connaissent apprécieront, il n'y a _**pas une seule**_ note de bas de page. Z'imaginez pas à quel point ça a été dur. Mais mais mais j'y suis arrivée. (et sans avoir à adhérer au Groupe des Annoteurs Anonymes) (Là)

**Louna** et **Jess**: si vous repassez par là, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas pu répondre, vous n'avez pas laissé d'adresse... "Bizarre", dis-tu, Louna? Euh, c'est une jolie atténuation :)

-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Boire ou réfléchir, il faut choisir.**

**-**

Gilderoy Lockhart considéra d'un air sceptique le contenu de son verre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres tables. Cette trêve des 4 maisons pour une beuverie clandestine entre 7 eme années à Pré-Au-Lard avait pourtant semblé une bonne idée au départ. Les Serpentards eux-mêmes avaient juré (en croisant les doigts derrière leur dos, personne n'avait été dupe) de ne lancer de sort sur personne.

Bref, tout aurait été pour le mieux si chaque étudiant n'avait mis un point d'honneur à ne boire que des mélanges aux couleurs de sa maison.

Du coup, Lockhart guignait sans retenue les verres des Poufsouffles (Firewhisky), des Griffondors (vin des Carpathes ou gin Phénix pour la plupart) et des Serpentards (absinthe, visiblement : Goyle cherchait déjà ses neurones au fond de son verre). Il aurait payé cher pour prendre un diabolo-menthe, enfin tout sauf ce qui glougloutait dans son verre, et que Lily Evans avait qualifié de « Pipi de Schtroumf ». Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un Schtroumf, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas suivi le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, mais ce devait être une sale bête. Et il n'avait pas été plus ravi que ça d'entendre Lupin renchérir que c'était une boisson tout à fait appropriée pour un Schtroumf à Lunettes.

Lockhart ôta rageusement ses binocles, en maudissant son père de ne pas vouloir lui payer les sorts ophtalmiques qui les rendraient inutiles, et ses « camarades » qui s'étaient tous défilés sous prétexte qu'un Serdaigle devait rester sérieux. Par leur faute, c'est tout seul qu'il affrontait les bloblotements bleuâtres qui, au passage, suggéraient que **_Ca_** n'était pas mort.

Blop ? Blop ? Blop ?

Lockhart tira la langue à son verre et reprit sa bouderie.

-.-.-.-.-

La vie était belle. Il aimait le monde entier, et le monde l'aimait. Même Black qui lui avait hurlé tout à l'heure : « Snappyyyyyy ! Je t'aaaaimeuh ! », ce à quoi il avait répondu par un sourire avenant. Ils se seraient sans doute jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre si Potter et Pettigrow n'avaient retenu Black, et si lui-même n'avait été maintenu sur sa chaise par Malefoy qui avait promis de lui faire avaler de la pisse de troll s'il affichait encore cet air crétin.

Méchant Malefoy.

Il se consola avec un nouveau verre d'absinthe et poursuivit sous les encouragements des autres Serpentards ses petites expériences : il n'aurait jamais cru que mélanger tous ces jolis liquides verts avec quelques ingrédients qu'il gardait toujours sur lui aurait des effets aussi amusants.

Toute la tablée applaudit lorsqu'une vapeur argentée s'éleva d'une boisson émeraude avec une grâce toute serpentine, accompagnée de force pétarades.

Même les Gryffondors le regardaient avec intérêt. Sûr : il n'y avait personne d'assez doué en potions chez eux pour obtenir ce résultat, à part peut-être Evans mais elle ne risquait pas d'arriver à quoi que ce soit avec son diabolo-grenadine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde l'acclamait pour les bulles argentées striées de volutes noires qui éclataient en pluie de paillettes vertes. Il n'y avait guère que ce crétin de Lockhart pour bouder devant un verre au contenu remuant, et Crabbe pour balbutier, terrifié, que le parasol en papier qui ornait sa chope affichait clairement des intentions homicides : visiblement, le mélange jus d'épinards fermentés / cidre de pommes argentées ne lui réussissait pas vraiment.

Severus se concentra : le prochain promettait un effet magistral.

Il saisit le verre de Goyle (qui avait suffisamment bu pour oublier où se trouvait son cerveau, à supposer qu'il en ait jamais eu un) ; ses mains entamèrent au-dessus de son contenu un ballet subtil digne des pires charlatans en matière de tour de passe-passe. Les Poufsouffles suivaient chacun de ses gestes d'un air ébahi en dodelinant de la tête (z'avaient du mal avec le Firewhisky, eux), les Gryffondors tâchaient vainement de prendre l'air blasé - sauf Black, toujours fermement encadré par ses acolytes, qui gémissait pour obtenir une photo dédicacée, et les Serpentards attendaient, tout simplement.

Il jeta une dernière pincée de sabot d'hippogryphe en poudre et recula légèrement. Le tout commença à fumer, puis des flammèches coururent à la surface. Enfin, l'ensemble se vaporisa, adoptant la forme d'un puissant dragon vert crachant une flamme mordorée.

La Salle entière, complètement bourrée, scandait son nom en tapant des pieds (y compris ceux qui tenaient encore debout, qui se trouvèrent vite par terre), à part Malefoy qui trouvait à redire aux reflets dorés de la flamme, Crabbe qui hurlait que les parasols attaquaient, et Lockhart qui boudait (_bis_).

C'est ce délicieux instant que Goyle interrompit en activant les quelques neurones qui lui restaient pour attraper son verre et en avaler le contenu quelque peu ...modifié.

-.-.-.-.-

« Grrrrraoufrfrfrfr _broaps_ ! ... ZZZZzzzzzzzzz... »

Les Poudlariens dégrisèrent instantanément : ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un Serpentard ivre mort se métamorphoser en dragon-nain ivre mort. Et fort heureusement endormi.

Seul Black conservait son joyeux enthousiasme et bavait sur la robe de Severus (Potter et Pettigrow avaient lâché prise) en lui glougloutant qu'il était le meilleur.

Malefoy pinçait les lèvres.

« Snape, dis-moi que tu sais ce que tu as mis là-dedans. Et que tu peux lui rendre forme humaine. Enfin, sa forme initiale.

- C'est pas comme s'il y avait une grande différence, nota judicieusement Lupin.

- Non, mais d'habitude Goyle ne fout pas le feu aux rideaux en éternuant. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête devant la pertinence de la remarque et recula de 3 pas : le dragon s'était mis à ronfler.

Black commença à ronronner de concert dans le giron de Severus qui, dégrisé, le chassa d'un bon coup de pied. Le cabot partit se réfugier dans les pattes de ses amis et lui lança un regard profondément blessé.

Un ricanement retentit.

-.-.-.-.-

Finalement, la soirée ne se passait pas si mal. Le Machin bloblottait de plus belle (et, semblait-il, avec impatience maintenant) et Snape avait empuanti l'atmosphère en jouant au petit alchimiste, mais le spectacle de Goyle transformé en dragon réjouissait grandement Lockhart : le soirée des autres était à l'eau (malgré l'alcool, ahaha), que demander de plus ?

Petite cerise sur ce magnifique gâteau : Black se ridiculisait et, au passage, ridiculisait Snape. Il ne put retenir un ricanement aux accents profondément sadiques.

-.-.-.-.-

Severus était déjà à cran : la gloutonne bêtise de Goyle allait lui valoir de sérieux ennuis s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, et voilà maintenant que ce fat de Lockhart le narguait. Il vit rouge (enfin, vert, en bon Serpentard) et lança un sort à l'aveuglette.

-.-.-.-.-

Lockhart se décala juste à temps et, sans réfléchir (comme s'il en avait l'habitude, d'ailleurs), lança son verre en direction de Snape. **_Ca_** hurla son mécontentement avant de se répandre sur les divers résultats des expériences de la soirée. Qui manifestèrent leur désapprobation face à ce traitement (visiblement, **_Ca_** n'était pas le bienvenu) en explosant, aspergeant l'ensemble de la pièce.

-.-.-.-.-

Ils frémirent. Ils avaient passé leur courte existence dans des conditions que tout être vivant trouverait inacceptables. Triturés, sauvagement déchirés parfois, mâchouillés souvent, ils avaient tout subi en silence. Même l'immersion dans les liquides les plus nocifs qui soient.

Mais là... là... là...

Une rage aveugle les envahit et ils se redressèrent dans un terrifiant ensemble.

-.-.-.-.-

Severus se remit sur pied tant bien que mal. Il avait toujours décrété que la palme de la crétinerie revenait à Crabbe et Goyle (ex-aequo), et il maintenait son point de vue : Lockhart était hors-concours et hors-catégorie. A ce stade-là, c'était de l'Art.

Il regarda autour de lui : pas de chance, tout le monde s'en sortait sans mal, même Potter et Black. Même l'Artiste qui cherchait ses lunettes à 4 pattes. A priori, l'explosion avait seulement quelque peu roussi leurs robes, et mis le propriétaire du bouge en rogne. Il haussa les épaules : Malefoy trouverait bien le moyen de le calmer, avec les sorts et/ou le nombre de gallions appropriés.

Seul Crabbe semblait assez atteint (enfin, un peu plus que d'habitude) : perché au sommet d'une armoire branlante, tel une vigie, il pointait les restes des verres sur une table en balbutiant :

« Les pa... les papa... les papa... »

Severus, comme tout le monde, regarda dans la direction indiquée. Hum. Le dragon dormait toujours, et à côté...

Severus ferma les yeux : si au moins il pouvait enfin se réveiller de ce cauchemar...

-.-.-.-.-

Les parasols en papier attaquèrent sans prévenir, avec une détermination qui n'avait d'égale que leur férocité. Corolles déployées, ils survolaient la pièce en évitant les sorts que leur jetaient les jeunes sorciers, choisissaient une cible et plongeaient pique en avant. Les cure-dents les avaient rejoints spontanément, rapidement suivi par les meurtrières piques métalliques pour olives d'apéritif.

L'ensemble, quoique désordonné, ne manquait pas de panache.

Piques de bois et de fer et cotillons de papier contre baguettes et sorts meurtriers : la bataille était inégale, mais l'aspiration à la liberté vaut toutes les armes. Sans parler du désir de vengeance - curieusement, les parasols qui barbotaient dans les breuvages verts se montraient les plus acharnés (serpentardise, quand tu nous tiens !)

Bâtonnets calcinés et ombrelles enflammées se multipliaient, mais rien n'arrêterait leur élan : même les rondelles de citron avaient fini par les rallier, aveuglant leurs adversaires de jets précis.

Ce n'était pas une révolution, non : c'était la fin d'un monde. Un monde où les parasols opprimés moisissaient dans les verres, à la merci du premier humain venu. Un Nouveau Monde les attendait au bout du combat, sans verres, ni consommateurs ni serveurs. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir : la liberté (_la leur_), ou la mort (_celle des autres, de préférence_).

-.-.-.-.-

Le dragon grommela, remua une aile et ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre. Pour mieux les refermer en glapissant : quelque chose venait de lui piquer les fesses. Il se retourna pour voir une nuée de piques lui foncer dessus. Le Goyle qui sommeillait en lui le fit courir vers le trou de souris le plus proche.

-.-.-.-.-

Severus, malgré son jeune âge, avait affronté plus de situations inconfortables et dangereuses que bien des adultes, mais cette fois il se demanda comment il allait s'en tirer. L'explosion n'avait pas seulement donné vie aux parasols et autres ornements, elle avait aussi renforcé leur résistance. Ils s'enflammaient rapidement (même les piques métalliques fondaient), mais s'ils n'étaient pas touchés par un sort ils produisaient des dégâts considérables. Le tenancier, qu'ils avaient pris pour cible avant les autres, s'était retrouvé hérissé de parasols multicolores, tel le croisement improbable entre un hérisson baba-cool et un caméléon perdu dans un arc-en-ciel.

Severus jeta un regard méprisant vers le dragon qui s'était assommé contre un mur : rien à attendre de ce côté, il n'avait pas plus de cervelle que Goyle.

Il plongea derrière une table renversée, où il se retrouva coincé entre Black et Lupin. Et, pour la millième fois, il maudit Lockhart jusqu'à la 7eme génération (à supposer qu'une femme soit assez folle pour lui donner une descendance).

-.-.-.-.-

Ils se regroupèrent. Parasols, cure-dents et piques fédérés formaient un formidable ensemble. Ils ondulèrent, titanesque vague de bois et de fer, prêts à déferler sur leurs ennemis : le dernier assaut serait décisif.

Un parasol blanc moucheté de vert à l'ombrelle tailladée prit la tête, avec à sa suite tous les parasols blancs, meurtrière écume de cet océan sans merci.

Vengeance pour les parasols brûlés. Vengeance pour les cure-dents brisés. Vengeance pour tant de bâtonnets sacrifiés !

Et, refermant leur corolle, ils prirent leur élan, d'un même mouvement terrifiant : la mer se mua en montagne mouvante, suspendue au-dessus de la salle.

-.-.-.-.-

Severus venait de risquer un coup d'œil au-dessus de la table : ça y est, c'était la fin. Ils avaient encore leurs chances contre un groupe désordonné piquant au hasard, mais une telle masse aurait instantanément raison d'eux.

Il serra les dents : mourir pour mourir, il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le corps lardé de cure-dents et de parasols fluos. A voir la tête que faisaient Black et Lupin, ils pensaient à peu près la même chose. Il allait donc en plus avoir le déplaisir de passer la baguette à gauche avec les mêmes dernières pensées que ces abrutis. Il détourna le regard de dégoût...

... Pour voir le dragon, remis de sa rencontre avec le mur, qui claquait des dents. A croire qu'il n'était entouré que d'individus décérébrés.

Minute. Il observa attentivement le Goyle métamorphosé : il avait le cul bordé de... euh... enfin l'arrière-train entouré de glaçons. Et il grelottait. Et Malefoy n'était pas loin, visiblement impatient.

Severus regarda à nouveaux les parasols qui prenaient leur élan. Le dragon s'ébroua et inspira profondément par saccades. Malefoy se précipita, orienta la tête de Goyle - enfin, de l'animal - et hurla :

« Planquez-vous ! »

Le dragon lâcha un formidable éternuement : **_Attttchwoooooooooouufffhhh !_**

-.-.-.-.-

Ils plongèrent, tels les banderillas sur le taureau affolé, enflammés d'une ardeur sans pareille.

Enflammés, c'est le mot...

**_Attttchwoooooooooouufffhhh !_**

-.-.-.-.-

Severus s'ébroua : une pluie de cendres descendait doucement sur eux, dans laquelle tourbillonnaient quelques fragments d'ombrelles colorées. Les parasols avaient eu leur heure de gloire, culminant par l'apothéose du Phénix. En gros : après les avoir bien emmerdés, ces saloperies avaient enfin grillé.

Il vit tout le monde se redresser lentement, à part Lockhart qui avait disparu (Severus crut, dans un moment d'espoir fou, que c'était définitif, mais il s'était simplement éclipsé avant que quelqu'un songe à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit) et le dragon qui, après avoir bruyamment reniflé, avait commencé à laper les différentes substances vertes qui nappaient toujours le sol.

Le tenancier était dans le cirage et les parasols, mais toujours en vie.

Malefoy rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement désinvolte (gâché par le liquide de l'explosion qui formait une croûte glauque sur les mèches) et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Bien. Je suggère quelques sorts de nettoyage, un solide Oubliette pour notre hôte, et la promesse collective de ne jamais évoquer cet incident. »

Tout le monde approuva silencieusement, même Potter-Grand-Cœur et Miss-Evans-Parfaite-ciel-un-Oubliette : personne n'avait intérêt à ce que cette histoire se répande.

Black ajouta :

« Tu oublies un petit détail : quelques sorts bien sentis pour Lockhart-La-Loque. »

Malefoy haussa des sourcils étonnés (et verdâtres) :

« Oublier ? Non, mais cela me semblait aller de soi. »

Les sourires qui lui répondirent l'approuvaient sans réserve.

Pettigrow, planqué derrière Potter, marmonna :

« Moi, il me semblait qu'on oubliait un **_gros_** détail... »

Nul ne lui demanda de préciser : le gros détail écailleux se dandinait dans la salle à la recherche de fonds de verre et avait déjà changé 4 fois de couleur au gré de ses pérégrinations gustatives. Sans parler de la crête mauve qui avait poussé sur son dos. A chaque hoquet du dragon, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter.

Malefoy haussa les épaules et régla le problème de façon tout à fait... malefoyenne :

« On partage les tâches. Les mauviettes s'occupent des sorts de nettoyage, je me charge de l'Oubliette, et notre Grand Alchimiste métamorphose le dragon. »

Comprenez : je me donne le beau rôle et je laisse les corvées aux autres.

Severus lui-même n'osa pas protester : Malefoy était une sorte de Samson à rebours, particulièrement irritable et violent quand il avait les cheveux en mauvais état.

Le Grand Alchimiste traîna donc ses savates vers le conglomérat d'écailles, de muscles et de flammes (nan, pas de cerveau dans le coin) qui poursuivait son éclusage en règle de tous les récipients contenant un truc vert plus ou moins liquide. S'il avait eu davantage de temps, Severus aurait étudié ce phénomène avec grand intérêt : le dragon, qui éructait des bulles rouges, était maintenant orange avec des rayures bleu pâle et des miroitements argentés. Et sa crête (en fait un système pileux très serré) avait poussé d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres.

Potter, qui essayait en vain d'assembler un pied de chaise et une table démembrée, ricana :

« 'tention Snivelus, il va finir par t'étrangler avec ses cheveux ! »

Le temps que Severus signifie (avec toute la verve appropriée) sa façon de penser au Gryffondor, le dragon s'était éloigné en direction d'un gros baquet d'absinthe miraculeusement intact et dont les reflets émeraude n'avaient pas manqué d'attirer l'œil reptilien de Goyle-le-dragon-soûlard.

Et, avant que Severus ne le rejoigne en maugréant, le dragon avait trébuché sur ses cheveux (qui atteignaient bien leur mètre vingt) pour basculer tête première dans la cuve.

Severus le regarda un moment agiter les pattes. S'il le laissait se noyer, ce ne serait pas forcément un mal, si ?

Il avait dû penser un peu trop fort, car Nott s'approcha de lui :

« Ce n'est pas que cette idée nous chagrine plus que ça, Snape, mais il risque d'éternuer dans quelques décalitres d'alcool à 85 degrés. Personnellement, je n'ai pas vocation à finir en bacon grillé. »

Severus non plus, il s'approcha donc prudemment de la partie émergée du dragon qui gigotait vaillament. Mais trop tard, visiblement : des bulles multicolores crevèrent la surface du liquide et enveloppèrent le dragon d'une fumée verte. Severus recula précipitamment ; toutefois rien n'explosa.

Et, après une série de bruits étranges, les assistants eurent la surprise de voir, au bout de quelques minutes, la fumée se dissiper pour révéler... Goyle endormi. Sans écailles, ni neurones ni rien. Goyle-le-vrai, quoi. A un petit détail près.

Severus se pinça fortement l'arête du nez et renonça à comprendre. Après tout, les moldus appelaient l'absinthe la Fée Verte. Il se contenterait de cette explication _(et l'auteur aussi)_ : la soirée avait été suffisamment mouvementée comme ça.

Les Poudlariens achevèrent de bâcler leur nettoyage et s'éclipsèrent sur la pointe des pieds, à part les Serpentards qui n'avaient pas osé utiliser de _Mobilicorpus_ sur un Goyle métamorphosé de frais et qui suaient sang et eau sous le poids de leur camarade.

-.-.-.-.-

« Mais j'comprends pas !

- Achète-toi un cerveau, ça t'aidera.

- Dites-moi au moins ce qui est arrivé hier soir, j'ai tout oublié !

- Rien.

- Et c'est 'Rien' qui m'a fait **_ça _**??

- Va savoir.

- Et puis j'ai mal aux cheveux !

- Sans doute à cause de leur crise de croissance. »

Goyle, exaspéré, se dirigea vers l'Infirmerie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus incroyable dans cette affaire : ses cheveux mauves qui poussaient de 30 cm tous les quarts d'heure (sans parler des bulles rouges qu'il émettait en parlant), ou l'absence de commentaires de la part de Potter et Black qu'il venait de croiser.

Après avoir brillamment franchi le test d'admission (_« Par Merlin, Goyle ! Que vous est-il encore arrivé ? -Beuh, chais pô. - Mais bien sûr. Installez-vous donc et ne dérangez pas l'autre malade, je vais chercher un taille-haie. »_), Goyle se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus proche et vit avec surprise Lockhart allongé à côté.

« Tiens, c'est marrant ça, Malefoy et Snape t'ont cherché toute la matinée. »

Lockhart se tortilla d'un air inconfortable.

« Ils t'ont dit pourquoi ?

- Non. Et c'était pas les seuls : visiblement, Potter et Black se renseignaient sur toi. Et quelques Poufsouffles aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? »

Lockhart hésita. Le bonhomme était assez naïf, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

« C'est un peu compliqué. Ne leur dis surtout pas que je suis ici. »

Goyle eut un sourire mauvais.

« Tiens donc. Et pourquoi je me retiendrais ? »

Lockhard prit son plus subtil air de martyr-mais-en-silence :

« Tu ne t'es donc pas demandé pourquoi tu avais les cheveux mauves, des brûlures au fond de la gorge et des traces de piqûres un peu partout ? »

Goyle tritura nerveusement une mèche qui s'entortillait autour de son bras.

« Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi tu as tout oublié et qu'ils ne veulent rien te dire ? »

Goyle se dandina d'un air gêné, tel un dragon maladroit.

« Tu ne t'es pas demandé qui t'a tiré d'un très mauvais pas, au péril de sa vie, en se mettant à dos toutes les maisons de Poudlard ? »

Goyle ouvrit grand les yeux, bouche bée :

« Ah ben non, raconte ! »

Lockhart sourit intérieurement et ajusta ses lunettes : bonne méthode. **_Très_** bonne méthode. A retenir.

Et il entama son récit.

**-**

**FIN.**

**-**

OOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOO

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà comment Severus se jura de ne plus toucher une goutte d'alcool, et Lockhart mit au point une technique bien connue depuis les événements de la Chambre des Secrets.**

**Pour les amateurs: l'Infernale Machine sera de retour d'ici 3 ou 4 mois (Severus a encore besoin de souffler un peu...)**


End file.
